neworderfandomcom-20200223-history
TEASERS
TEASER Archaeologist Journal Entry . Date November 6, 1922. Location: Egypt "This may be my final entry. As I write these words, my team is being attacked by an unknown force. A portal from another universe opened outside of the camp. A mysterious man walked out holding a strange staff. It appeared to hold some sort of power. He started to zap men with it, which left them unable to move. Dr. Carter grabbed the orb that we had found just a few days ago. He ran down into the tomb and sealed the doors shut. The mysterious man followed, but was unable to gain access to the tomb. That is when he started to execute the rest of the crew. I hear him coming to my tent. To whom ever may find this, this is no ordinary man. He is the..." Nazi Soldier Journal Entry #126. Date May 6, 1940. Location: Berlin "Ein besonderer Gast ist heute angekommen. Jeder in der Nazi-Partei war sehr aufgeregt, expecially den Führer. Er war sehr erfreut, als der Mann kam. Der geheimnisvolle Mann trug Kleidung, die keiner von uns je zuvor gesehen hatte. Unser Führer erzählte uns, dass er nicht von diesem Planeten, nicht einmal diese Zeit. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete, aber nicht in Frage den Führer. Er übte eine Art magischen Personal. Es hielt Kräfte jenseits out Überzeugungen. Es war ein riesiger Kugel mit einer kleinen Uhr innerhalb von it.The Mann sah ernst und war sehr ungeduldig. Wenn der Hitler-Jugend-Gruppe, eine musikalische Sketch aufführen wollte, schrie er sie an. Ein Bankett wird in seiner Ehre geworfen diesem Abend. Nur hochrangige Nazi-Führer teilnehmen können. Der Rest von uns haben sich darauf vorzubereiten, Frankreich in ein paar Tagen zu erobern. Adolf und der Mann diskutieren Pläne, die uns sicherlich gewinnen diesen Krieg werden. " "A special guest arrived today. Everyone in the Nazi Party was very excited, expecially the Führer. He was very pleased when the man arrived. The mysterious man wore clothes that none of us had ever seen before. Our leaders told us that he was not from this planet, not even this time period. We had no idea what that meant, but did not question the Führer. He wielded some sort of magical staff. It held powers beyond out beliefs. There was a giant orb with a small clock inside of it.The man looked serious and was very impatient. When the Hitler Youth Group wanted to perform a musical skit, he screamed at them. A banquet is being thrown in his honour this evening. Only high ranking Nazi leaders can attend. The rest of us have to prepare to invade France in a few days. Adolf and the man are discussing plans that will surely win us this war." General Washington's Journal Entry #76. Date December 9, 1777. Location: Pennsylvania "We are still trapped in the valley. The storm is too strong for us to advance south. Hopefully it weakens so we can continue to Philadelphia. Another soldier died today, young John. He had a bright future ahead of him, but his body could not handle the cold. I examined the letter I recieved from Benjamin last month. I have had no time to read it until now. He is currently studying time and space. This letter was different from his previous ones. He mentions "time travel" and "lifeforms from other planets". He believes there is a plan to "enslave everyone everwhere". This plan is being run by a mysterious man that "time travels". He asked me to stop by his workshop in Philadelphia when I return. He also claims to have found a device that can open portals to other universes. This subject is rather odd, but Ben is a genius. If what he says is true, we cannot let the British get their hands on this device." Category:Seal's Stories